


Green Becomes You

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to fall back asleep after waking up in the middle of the night is harder than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Becomes You

It was soft at first. Barely there, drifting into the air and disappearing as mist. A cry; the miniscule pray. It repeated again before spinning in a loop. The cry pined to be heard, circling around the room, whirling sounds following it. Impossible to pinpoint a location with clinging darkness snarling its greedy head, the cry was unrelenting.

“Kitty..?” Raspy syllables accented the night. “Kitten what’s wrong?” Nomadic hands patted around the malleable surface, searching for the crier, “Where are you? Come here.”

Petite paws swept into view, landing deep into cushioned fabric. One squeaky sneeze alerted the radar allowing arms to hone in on the creature, “I got you,” Rythian breathed, twisting his back cumbersomely to lift the ball of fur to his chest, “There, you better now?” The kitten gave another small squawk, kneading the bare skin with pricked claws. Rythian effortlessly stifled any winces the kitten could dispense and smiled warmly as the animal settled just below his collar bone. “Aww, have a good sleep…” He scratched behind the kitten’s ears as he built up a sigh raising the animal while his chest expanded.

Disgruntled groans warped across the bed to disturb the comfortable pair, “Meee-ow…” Rythian rolled his eyes at the unbearably broken cat call and tried to distract himself with the authentic kitten again, “I can be a cute cat. Give me some attention!” A clumsy arm slapped into place on Rythian’s abdomen, shocking out a gasp from his lungs.

“Lana, go the fuck back to sleep.” Rythian barked lowly, feeling a slight sting from the sudden skin to skin strike.

“But I want attention too!” The drowsy blonde bowled himself across the mattress to fit tightly to Rythian’s side, burrowing his face under his arm and into the sturdy man’s bony ribs. “You’ve been paying more mind to that kitten than me and I don’t like it.” His voice bubbled against Rythian’s skin, heating the exposed flesh.

As if it knew the conversation orbited around it, the kitten stretched out its front legs to curl them tightly back in. Rythian smiled again at the tiny animal, “You’re envious of this little kitten?”

“Yes!” Lalna glued his limbs chaotically around Rythian and delivered a bite beside the bellybutton, Rythian drank it up through his nerves. “I’m far better than any kitten!”

“Feistier you mean,” Rythian teased, raking fingers along the underside of Lalna’s chin, triggering the blonde to drone happily. “I guess you’re better than a kitten. But it doesn’t make this one here any less cute.”

Lalna scowled bringing a hand up to swat at the cat. The kitten hissed at the conquering hand and promptly jumped away, applying a much undesired pressure to Rythian’s chest. “Lalna..!” He coughed, “Why did you do that?! The poor kitten is going to be angry with us now.” Rythian sulked, sinking back into his pillow.

“Guess I never learned to share well.” Lalna prized his legs between Rythian’s, bending his knees to force the other to lay bowlegged.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rythian expressed his perplexity, trying to hold firm in his resting position.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He rubbed his mopped hair on Rythian’s shoulder, “I’m trying to cuddle.”

Taking a moment to completely understand the weight of Lalna’s words, Rythian could only blink as he summoned a retort: “I think you should take lessons from the cat, you’re pretty bad at this.”

Another sharp mouthful of the tanned skin silenced Rythian, “Either we can both go back to sleep like this or I can keep you up all night and make the next few hours a living hell for you.”

Rythian exasperatedly enveloped Lalna within his arms, moving with extra care to crane his neck down to the blonde ruffled hair, ingraining a spellbound kiss. “God and you call me a baby. It’s like you’re a spoilt brat.”

“Humph, I don’t think you spoil me enough to call me that.” Lalna bellyached out as he placed a kiss to the side of Rythian’s light scattering of chest hair.

“You’re too pickled from rum to ever be spoiled.” Rythian moved his hands down to grip at Lalna’s love handles, tugging the extra flesh away from the body. He could hear a dissatisfied response queuing him to yank again, “Can deal it out but not take it? You’re such a hypocrite.”

Lalna released another gargled strain of air as he knocked his cranium against Rythian’s chin, “You’re the hypocrite. Always claiming pacifist even when you pull stunts like this,” He pushed his finger against the pulse in Rythian’s neck, “You claim that you never want to fight but you’re always more than happy to fan the flames. So fan away Rythian, pull harder…”

Snaring the budding smirk Lalna secreted his way, Rythian crumbled his mind’s pristine walls, “You greedy little- come here,“ He sighed, repositioning his hands to relax higher on Lalna’s waist, “I’m never going to get a proper sleep with you around.”

“If you just listened to me in the first place…” Lalna shifted boorishly as a long leg pushed between his thighs, “Pervert,” He grumbled out, nibbling at Rythian’s brow.

“Oh that’s rich, coming from the man who thinks public bathrooms are the best place to-“

“Self-righteous pervert,” Lana quipped before Rythian could recount the tale.

“Now that’s just an oxymoron.”

“Pretty sure you’re the moron.”

“Lalna..! Would you just go to sleep? Jesus Christ I have work in the morning!” Rythian huffed tensing his grip around the other.

Submerging his head into the disarray of brown locks skewed on the pillow Lalna took in a deep whiff, holding the other within his senses, “Like I said Rythian, you’re the one still fanning.” Rythian responded with a low grumble to which Lalna answered using his own purr, “Aren’t I so much more fun than just a stupid old kitten?”

“Kittens are usually much quieter…” Rythian could virtually hear the laugh effervesce out of Lalna before he truly produced it.

“I can be louder if you want…”

“For God’s sake Lalna..! Sleep, now!”


End file.
